A Moment of Firsts
by Mega Absol
Summary: Our favorite four glee girls and their pivotal moments as pokémon trainers.
1. Chapter 1

Dani lived a different life than most kids her age. She grew up with two moms and 2 older sisters. Joy-Anne and Jennifer had left two years ago in order to pursue their dreams leaving Dani at home. Her moms quickly clung to her, her being their last baby. Now at ten years old they were refusing to let her go out on a journey because of some bull crap excuse. What kid wouldn't be disappointed? She would never be able to fulfill her dream of being a pokémon trainer. Her slightly scuffed shoes kicked rocks as she made her way home. A deep sigh left her mouth, at least she had her health. Her thoughts had been cut off by the sound of yelling. Normally she would never be one to get into someone else's business but then she heard the sound of a pokémon. As she ran towards the sound the harsh words that were being said became clear.

"You're pathetic! I don't even know why I picked you! You couldn't even beat a little pidgey! How am I supposed to beat gyms if you're so weak?" A boy yelled at a small pokémon on the ground that had curled into itself.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Dani stood in front of the small shaking pokémon.

"Why don't you butt out? This is between me and my pokémon!" The small boy quickly averted his anger to her, his face almost red from yelling.

"It became my business when your bullying a pokémon! Pokémon aren't born strong, they need to trained and bond with their trainer! But obviously you wouldn't know that!" Dani quickly yelled back, she could feel her face warming up and her heart beat was thrumming through her whole body.

The boy was quiet for a moment before grabbing something out of his pocket. He threw the unknown object at the ground and disappeared around the corner. Looking closer Dani was shocked to find a pokéball, that she could only assume belonged to the traumatized pokémon. She placed the round object in her pocket before turning to check on the verbally-abused purple cat.

"Purr-" The small cat-like pokémon mewled softly before standing on its two legs.

"Are you okay?" Hesitantly, the young girl picked up the little pokémon. It looked tired and hungry but thankfully not injured.

"Purrloin." A ghost of a smile appeared on its face, as it nuzzled into her chest.

"Would you like to come home with me? My mom is a great cook." And a great medic but that wasn't important, she didn't want to scare it.

It nodded, it's dark colored fur tickling her chin. The walk home was silent, but Dani wasn't worried. Purrloin cuddled deeper into her warmth as the night air grew crisper and at some point fell asleep. The young girl smiled to herself as she felt the breath of the pokémon even out. A small, selfish, part of her brain thought of how cool it would be to keep Purrloin but she shook away the thought. After having a trainer like that she was surprised that it allowed her to pick it up at all.

As she stepped foot into her humble abode her moms gasped dramatically, startling the pokémon out of its nap. The tiny hairs on the back of its neck stood up and it grew tense at the sight of two strangers.

"Hey, it's okay. These are my moms, just relax." Dani whispered, hoping not to scare it anymore than they already had.

"Dani, where did you get that?" Her other mom asked, her policewoman voice laced with firmness and authority.

Purrloin took the time to take in its new surroundings as Dani retold the horror that had happened earlier. The house was nothing but average based on what it saw, although there was a delicious scent wafting into its nose. Purrloin was forced away from its thoughts as two strange hands began to pull it from the arms of its savior.

"Purr-! Purr-loin!" Purrloin quickly stretched its paws out hoping that the nice girl who had rescued it would save it again.

Although she didn't move she smiled sadly as she spoke words of comfort, "I would never let anyone hurt you. My mom just wants to make sure that you're healthy, okay? I promise I'm not going anywhere." The dark-furred pokémon finally stopped squirming in the arms of the nurse.

"Okay, Purrloin, I'm just gonna give you a quick checkup to make sure you don't have any injuries." The nurse spoke in the same sweet voice she used with all of her patients. Usually it was Chansey's job to calm down the more exuberant pokémon, but Dani had done a great job.

The nurse smiled as Purrloin jumped from her arms as soon as she was done. The tense pokémon had almost immediately relaxed after returning to the girl's arms. Both parents couldn't deny how cute they were together, but began to feel concerned that the bond they saw growing.

Ignorant to the worried aura her parents gave off Dani asked, "What's for dinner?"

The three females and one pokemon sat around the table eating the delicious food in silence. It had taken a while to get Purrloin to eat but once it had started it was like a black hole. Dani giggled lightly to herself as the pokémon finally fell back, full and content.

"Was it good?" She teased, rubbing the rounded belly.

"Purr-loin!" It smiled but it was easy to see the tiredness settling into its eyes.

"I think I'm gonna take Purrloin upstairs to bed." The cat-like animal's eyes lit up at the word bed, Dani could only guess how long it had been since Purrloin had slept in one.

"Okay Sweetie. Don't worry about the dishes we'll take care of them." The police officer said with an almost distracted tone.

"Okay." Dani didn't even think twice about it. While there were some days that both mothers were particularly strict about her chores there were even more days when they'd let her off the hook.

The two new acquaintances headed up the stairs slowly as to not upset their large bellies. Purrloin eyed the bed cautiously as its hero changed into her pajamas. A large part of it wanted to snuggle deep into the comfortable bed but an even bigger part of Purrloin was scared to infuriate the girl if it did. As Dani climbed into her bed she smiled kindly and patted the spot next to her.

Purrloin curled itself into Dani's side, relishing in the warm of her body. A surprised squeak left its mouth as the daughter wrapped her arms around it and pulled Purrloin closer.

"Good night, Purrloin." She whispered in a drowsy tone before drifting off to sleep. Purrloin purred shamelessly as it fell into deep slumber as well.

Purrloin woke up in a comfortable position for the first time in a long time. It was laying on what seemed like a cloud and wrapped in a cocoon of warmth. Suddenly all the memories from the day before flooded back and it smiled to itself. Dani began to stir as the sun peaked into her window.

"Good morning." She smiled brightly as she met the eyes of her new pokemon friend. She had to admit seeing a pokemon first thing in the morning was a much better way to wake up. "How did you sleep?"

"Purr-Purrloin!"

Their conversation was cut short when Dani's pink-haired mother poked her head in. She smiled fondly when she saw the two of them cuddled under the blanket before a indifferent look settled on her face.

"Dani, your mother and I would like to have a word with you downstairs." The older woman didn't say another word before turning on her heel and walking right back out the door.

Dani and Purrloin shared a curious look before climbing out of her bed. The surprises just kept coming as the two friends went down the stairs, there was no smell of breakfast being made. Instead she was met with the sight of her mothers sitting on the couch both looking down at their cups of coffee with almost downtrodden looks on their faces.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Dani, sit down. We have a couple more questions about what happened yesterday." Her mother was using the same tone of voice she used when she was down at the station asking someone about a crime. Dani released a long sigh and retold her story in excruciating detail. "Just as I had thought."

"W-What?" The younger girl was starting to grow worried about the situation.

"Dani, based on the story you told us the boy didn't release Purrloin."

"So what?"

"Well for one thing, you technically can't catch or keep Purrloin until it is released and two, if the boy decided to go to the police with this you could get charged as a pokemon thief." The girl froze.

"W-What? Wait, but I didn't steal Purrloin. If anything that boy should go to jail for pokemon abuse." Dani felt her face get warm with anger just as it did yesterday. She couldn't believe this.

"Sorry Sweetie, but as long as he has the pokéball-"

"He doesn't."

Both women snapped out of trance of almost sadness and stared wildly at their daughter. "What?"

"He doesn't have the pokéball." Dani said again, making sure to clarify herself. "I do."

"I-I-" The blue-haired woman stuttered, this was not going as planned, completely throwing her off her game.

"Does that mean I can keep Purrloin?" A bright smile slid into her face. This was it, this could be her first pokemon.

"W-Well"

"Dani, I think what your mother is trying to say is that it isn't that simple." The nurse mother finally spoke up, as her wife was speechless at the moment.

"Why not? He gave it to me and I want to keep Purrloin."

"Can you prove the pokéball is, in fact, Purrloin's?" Jenny spoke up, finding her tongue, things were quickly spiraling out of control.

"I'll go get it and if Purrloin returns to it then it belongs to Purrloin." Before her parents could protest she dashed upstairs, temporarily leaving Purrloin alone. It was a tense moment before the young girl flew back into the living room.

Dani bent down to the small pokemon's eyes level and stared deep in its soul. "Purrloin, I need you to do me a favor and get in the pokéball." It took a step back and a scared look settled into its face. "I know it seems scary and it'll bring up some bad memories but I promise it'll only be for a second. I'll be right here to let you out." The cat still looked at her with hesitance and resistance. "Y-You don't have to," A weak smile slid onto her face, but her eyes showed her disappointment. "but I can't keep you if you don't get in the ball."

The pokemon took a deep breath before nodding, giving her the okay. As she pressed the ball gently to its head, there was a quick flash of light as Purrloin was sucked into the ball. Both of her parents gasped, it was undeniable evidence. Dani had Purrloin's pokéball which meant she was its trainer. The young girl smiled fondly at the ball in get hand before releasing the dark creature once more. Purrloin's eyes were wide and darted wildly around the room. Dani wasted no time pulling it into her arms, whispering soft words of comfort into its ears.

"Thank you." The small cat smiled weakly up at her still slightly shivering from fear. "Now I can do what I've been wanting to do for a long time."

Everyone watched closely as she placed the red and white ball on the ground and placed her foot firmly on top. It was so quiet that Joy has nearly jumped out of her skin when it finally shattered under the pressure with a loud crack. She pulled out a black pokéball with small little designs on it, obviously a luxury ball.

"I always promised myself that my first pokemon would be caught in this particular ball." Dani smiled excitedly at Purrloin, this was it. She was finally going to get her first pokemon and go on a journey and fulfill her dream of being a pokemon master. "What do you say?"

The dark type pokemon was quiet for a moment, staring with an unreadable expression on its face. In a flash of movement, Purrloin jumped, hitting the button on the ball and allowing itself to be sucked in. The button blinked red, once, twice, before finally stopping.

"I caught a Purrloin!" The parents gave her shakey smiles as they already knew where she was going with this. "I can finally go on a journey and go all the way to the indigo league!"

Jenny opened her mouth, ready to completely shut her down, but a warm hand on her leg stopped her. Joy just shook her head softly and smiled. Who were they to stop her from achieving her dream when they did the exact same thing as a child? It was time they let go.

Dani and Purrloin had spent all night packing for their journey, her mom has even helped make special food just for Purrloin. Butterflies filled her belly as she w awoke with the sun, today was the day. She was going to become a pokemon trainer. The new partners followed a delicious scent into the kitchen where both of Dani's moms were waiting with a large breakfast.

"Couldn't let you leave on an empty stomach." Jenny smiled softly at her, her eyes filled to the brim with emotions.

No one spoke the entire time. There was no need for words, they all just enjoyed feeling of being around family. Dani helped place dishes in the sink while Joy has quickly scurried out of the room for no apparent reason.

"Dani," Jenny started as they finished moving the dishes. "I just want you to know that I am so proud of you. I know we were being difficult before but I'm glad that you're doing this. It'll be a good experience for you."

"Thanks, Mom."

Joy walked back in, noticing the emotional tension but not saying anything. In her hands was a small gift wrapped box with Dani's name on it. "Thought you might need these."

A small gasp left the young girl's mouth as she opened it. Inside was a pokédex, a small electronic map, an official badge case, and five extra pokéballs. She whispered a small thank you before tackling the the nurse in a firm hug. She hadn't even thought about how much she was going to miss her moms. They weren't going to be there everyday to remind her about the things she was supposed to do.

"Okay, it's time for me to go." Both parents watched ads their last child walked out of the house, leaving for who knows how long.

"Do you think she can do it?" Joy asked as she leaned into the embrace of her wife.

"If anyone can it's her."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana rolled her eyes add she walked away from her mother. They had been having the same argument for months. As her tenth birthday grew closer, her mom began to pester get more and more about what pokemon she wanted. Something about not wanting her to experience the same disappointment she did as a child. Except all Santana wanted was to get a pokemon from Professor Oak like every other ten year old.

"How about a smoochum? An igglybuff? A buneary? A shinx?" Jessie followed her almost ten-year-old daughter around the house, listing every cute pokémon she could think of.

"Mom, I told you! I just want to get a regular starter from the Pokémon lab." Santana explained for what seemed like the hundredth time, however it never seem to sink into her mother's head.

"I know, but I just don't understand why! You could have any cute pokémon in any of the regions but instead you want one of those boring pokémon." Her face morphed into a sneer as she thought of the starter that every child got.

"Mom, just let it go. Please? Tomorrow is my birthday, can we please just let it go?" Santana begged, running her fingers three through her hair stressfully.

"You're right, Sweetheart. I'm sorry." Jessie placed a sweet kiss on her forehead before heading towards the door. "I'm going to the market to get the ingredients for your favorite dinner. I want you done packing by the time I get back or I'm doing it for you."

Santana laughed as the door closed despite knowing the truth behind her words. It had been two whole weeks and Santana still didn't know what to pack, there was so much she needed and she was only allowed to bring one book bag.

It had taken two hours but she did it, everything she needed to survive was laid out on her bed ready to be packed. Her compressed tent? Check. Her compressible sleeping bag? Check. Flashlight? Check. Enough food to get to the next town? Check. Blanket? Check. Extra clothes? Check. Navigation system? Check. Matches? Check. Medicines? Check. Brush and comb? Check. Toothbrush and toothpaste? Check. Soap? Check. Canteen? Check. Knife? Check. Money? Check. She was sure she almost everything and tomorrow she would get her pokémon, pokédex, and pokéballs.

"Santana, I'm coming up. You better be done packing." A familiar motherly voice called up, followed by the sound of footsteps.

"I am, Mommy. I just need to put it all in my bag." The young girl called back.

The red-haired mother smiled as she saw her daughter preparing to take the biggest step of her life. Her entire bed was covered with stuff and her room looked like a hurricane went through it.

"Is that everything?" Santana nodded as she began placing everything in her bag.

Jessie sat on an empty corner of her bed, watching her only daughter. "Do you know what starter you're going to pick?"

"Yeah, Britt and I decided together." Brittany was Santana's best friend, had been since pre-k when they met. Brittany had been the one to decide that they shouldn't go on a journey together, she wanted to be able to do things by herself.

"Well I'm excited to see what you pick."

Santana eyed her suspiciously before replying, "Thank you."

"Dinner will be ready in an hour." The older woman smiled at her daughter before walking out of the room.

Dinner was delicious just as Santana had expected. Her mom had always been a great cook for as long as she could remember. The fuller her belly became the more she wanted to go to bed.

As the sky grew darker, Santana snuggled into her bed for the last time on who knows how long. It could be months before she would even see her mother in person. She was definitely going to miss her but that wasn't going to stop her from achieving her dream. Finally, she was lulled to sleep by the serenity and tranquility of her home.

The sun rose over the horizon and the soon to be trainer was woken by the sound of the screeching dotrio. A smile spread across her face as she remembered everything that was going to happen that day. With her new found energy she prepared to get ready for a new chapter in her life. She dressed in the outfit she had picked out last night and her new pair of running shoes. The closer she got to being ready the harder she smiled. She was ready for this, she was going to become a great pokémon trainer.

"Mom, I'm going to meet Brittany!" Santana called from the front door.

There was a faint reply of, "I'll meet you there."

She bursted out the front door and took off in a sprint. She could barely contain herself, she was going to be on her own. She pushed herself faster, her heart beating harder as the lab came into view. Brittany waved excitedly from the front gate when she finally saw her best friend.

"You made it." Brittany spoke happily as Santana came into hearing distance.

"You ready?" The darker skinned her held out her pinky.

"Ready." They linked their pinkies together, holding on as tight as they could as they made their was up the pathway and into the laboratory.

"Girls, just on time." Professor Oak smiled kindly at the two girls. "Are you ready for your pokémon?"

They nodded before walking over to a round table. On the table there were three identical red and white pokéballs. Santana stared unwavering at the them, inside on of those was her future partner and best friend.

"As you know there are three staters to choose from, Charmander, the fire type, Squirtle, the water type, and Bulbasaur, the grass type." They both nodded their heads in understanding. " I assume that you two have already made your choices."

"I've thought about this a lot and while all of them seemed great, I knew that there was only one for me." Santana reached her hand out, placing it on the closest pokéball to get. It felt warm as if a light flame was under her hand. "I choose Charmander."

"And I choose Squirtle as my starter."

Both pokemon were released as the new trainers threw their pokéballs lightly up in the air. They both cried out happily at being outside their balls.

"Charmander, meet your new trainer, Santana." The two carefully watched each other as the professor left to get a few things for them.

"H-Hi." She whispered, almost scared of being any louder.

"Char-" The small fire lizard cried out happily before wrapping its small arms around her legs.

"I see you two are getting along." Oak smiled, if there was one thing he loved it was seeing the fresh bond between trainer and pokemon. "Here are your pokédex and five pokéballs. Any other pokemon you catch, after having a full team of six, will be sent here immediately after capture. Of course you can call at any time to transfer."

"Professor, do you have any of your own pokemon? I know you take care of everybody else's pokemon but you must've had your own team of pokemon." Santana asked suddenly curious about Professor Oak. She had basically grew up with the man and had never once seen him with his own pokemon.

"Well of course I do." He chuckled lowly, his days as a trainer taught him a lot, especially about getting arrogant. "I'll show you."

He tossed two pokéballs in the air and in two flashes of red light there were two pokemon standing in front of them. The first one was short and black with yellow rings on its body and deep red eyes. The second was taller than Santana, yellow and black three long tails.

"Meet Umbreon and Electivire. I've had these two since two since I left on my own journey about 15 years ago." He bent down rubbing Umbreon's black fur.

"Wow!" Brittany gasped loudly. "They look so cool!"

"Well if you girls work hard then you'll have your own team of cool pokemon." Santana hummed to herself, letting the words sink into her mind.

The small group of three headed back outside, the two girl fully equipped for their journey. Jessie beamed as she saw her daughter with a small charmander by her side and her best friend with her own Squirtle. It seemed like only yesterday Santana had come home rambling about these trainers who came to visit her preschool class. Ever since then she had promised herself that she would be a trainer.

Jessie smiled and waved at her daughter as she walked towards her with her brand new pokemon, a charmander. The older woman was not surprised at all, Santana had always had a soft spot for fire types.

"Sweetie, I'm so proud of you!" The red haired woman smiled softly as she handed her her book bag. Her little girl was all grown up. "I bet with some training that charmander will be really strong."

"I know he will." They stood awkwardly in front of each other, they knew it was time to say goodbye. Neither of them had ever been good at saying it. "W-Well, I guess I should get going. Viridian City is a long walk from here."

"Okay, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Mom." Santana waved one last time before turning and walking away.

"Make sure you call once in a while!"

"Promise." The young girl yelled back, never stopping to look back. Never turning to see the tears in her mother's eyes.

"Be safe." The woman whispered to herself.


End file.
